Haran II of North-Wildland
History of Haran II of North-Wildland Early Life and Civil War Haran VI was born in 962 as the son of Haran V and Talmalika, the daughter of an Orondian Earl. In 981 Haran VI married Mofa, a descendant of Igor. In 982 a great war commenced, beginning with the murder of the that time King of North-Wildland, Haran V, Haran VI's father, by the hands of Haran VI's cousin Igom. Igom replaced Haran V as king. Only four days later the old Portian Chief Baldazar attacked Ar-Mig and killed Igom. He then became the new King of North-Wildland. Five days Lorian son of Lorfar II then murdered him and tried to take the throne, but he was slain by some Portians who avenged their master. The goblins then attacked Ar-Mig, wanting to install Xanidirion as ruler of North-Wildland, but an army led by Mofar defeated them. In this battle Mofar's brother Nifor died. Mofar then tried to take the throne but he made a deal with his son-in-law, Haran VI. Haran VI was then made King and Mofar was made Chancellor. Early Reign In 982 Haran VII was born on the same day as Haran VI's crowning. Haran now had a troubled kingdom which needed order and only he could bring it. Firstly he needed to get rid of Mofar, his own father-in-law, who wanted to rule through Haran. Haran needed an other ally, who would give him military support. He found help in Nogar, Mofar's nephew and the son of Nifor. Nogar knew he was the Lord of the House of Igor (Igof had resigned the position after Igom's death) , but Mofar was acting like he was. Through that power he made Mofar resign his armies to him as well as his newly gained title of Chief of the Portians. Mofar then became Chief of the Qarfians. In 984 Haran sent a messenger to South-Wildland to ask for an alliance, but Mofar intercepted the messenger and killed him. He then used the Qarfian army to attack Ar-Mig, but Nogar attacked him before he reached the city and Mofar died. Nogar was now the most powerful man in North-Wildland, but he remained loyal to Haran VI. Mofan, Mofar's son then tried to murder Nogar on a family dinner, but Haran VI saved him and killed Mofan. Mofa then committed suicide, fearing execution. Haran VI was broken by his wife's death and he wanted to commit suicide too, but Nogar told him that then the civil war would continue. He lived and in 987 he remarried. He married Pirzia, who was the daughter of an Orondian who had been captured and enslaved while travelling through North-Wildland. Pirzia was also a slave, but was released before the marriage. In 989 Harpia was born, Haran VI's daughter. In 991 an old fear rose again, the 49 year old Igof, Igom's father had raised an army to avenge his son. Harfia, Haran's aunt had made him do so. Nogar was send to battle him and he won. Igof and Harfia were captured and brought to Haran. Haran then discovered there had been a huge conspiracy. Harfia had allied herself with Lorian and Mofar. They would assure Igom's rule after Haran V was murdered, but it didn't work out like she intended. In stead of working together Lorian and Mofar had opposed each other, Mofar had another alliance, with Baldazar and later with Haran. Igof was then executed, but for killing her brother, Harfia was burried alive on orders of Haran. In 994 he also executed Loria, Lorian's sister and Mofar's wife. Later Reign Because of Loria's death Haran and Nogar got into a fight. Loria had been Nogar's wife's aunt and she had been very fond of her. Haran said that only due to her marriage with Nogar, Lortha had been safe from execution. She was the daughter of his enemy Lorian. Nogar felt threatened by this and said that only thanks to him Haran could held power. Haran and Nogar made up, but Nogar only forgave Haran after he announced that he wanted his daughter Harpia to be engaged with Nogar's son Northar. Showing that Haran did accept Lortha. In 998 an assassin came to kill Nogar, but he survived. The assassin was sent by King Firgon I of Anglaria and Marduin, who feared that Nogar would attack Anglaria and claim the throne. Om 999 Haran VII married a Parnolia the daughter of Parnol, Chief of the Tirzians. In 1002 their son Haran VIII is born. In 1003 Harpia married Northar and in 1006 their son Norhan is born. In 1007 their daughter Norphia was born. Slave Revolution In 1009 the slave Tarfornos raised an army of slaves and gladiators in Portia. They marched on Ar-Mig and they were supported by Queen Pirzia, who had been a slave herself. When Haran wouldn't release all slaves they attacked Ar-Mig, but Nogar once again defeated the enemy using his tremendous skill as a general. Haran VII als fought and he showed his strength when defeated the great warrior Tarfonos himself. Death In 1013 Pirzia got sick and died. Haran couldn't live with his second wife dying. He resigned his crown to his son and then committed suicide. Haran VII was now the new King of North-Wildland. Category:Men Category:Wildmen Category:Kings of North-Wildland